vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 26
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_26" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie5011.jpg Familie5012(2).jpg Familie_afl5012_02.jpg Familie_afl5013_01.jpg Familie5014.jpg Familie_afl5013_03.jpg Familie_afl5013_04.jpg Familie5013.jpg Familie_afl5015_01.jpg Familie_afl5015_02.jpg Familie_afl5015_03.jpg Familie_afl5015_04.jpg Familie_afl5015_05.jpg Familie_afl5015_06.jpg Familie_afl5015_07.jpg Familie_afl5015_08.jpg Familie_afl5015_09.jpg Familie5015.jpg Familie_afl5015_11.jpg 'Aflevering 126 (#5011) - maandag 18 februari 2013' De resultaten van het marktonderzoek sterken Véronique in haar overtuiging dat er met de holding een nieuwe weg moet worden bewandeld. Benny weet de nieuwe vriend van zijn dochter, Hans, te strikken voor een avondje onder mannen in de Jan & Alleman. Niko wil Mieke niet kwetsen en hij gaat Evy uit de weg. Nathalie en Dirk kijken uit naar het bezoek van hun kinderen. Trudy en Bart hebben elk een andere visie op de zoektocht naar werk. Marie-Rose maakt zich zorgen over Anna en Albert. En tussen Jan en Rita komt het tot een zwaar conflict. 'Aflevering 127 (#5012) - dinsdag 19 februari 2013' Mieke wil een avondje gaan stappen met Niko en ze houdt bij haar vader een pleidooi om haar vriend vrij te geven. Door dit gesprek begint Jan te beseffen dat er iets gaande is tussen Niko en Evy. Nathalie en Dirk zijn in de wolken met de mail van hun dochter Gail. Peter moet bij Fashion een hoop zaken regelen die nieuw voor hem zijn. Bart geraakt hoe langer hoe meer gefrustreerd omdat hij werkloos is. Marie-Rose roept de familie samen om over de toekomst van Anna en Albert te praten. *'Eerste aflevering met Mathias Van Mieghem (Justin Cockelaere) en Frederike Migom (Gail Cockelaere).' 'Aflevering 128 (#5013) - woensdag 20 februari 2013' Stefanie maakt zich zorgen omdat haar papa niets wil vertellen over het avondje uit met haar nieuwe vriend, Hans. Marie-Rose polst bij Albert naar de plannen als Anna het ziekenhuis mag verlaten. Roos vreest voor de onhoudbare werkdruk wanneer Maarten vertelt dat hij in de toekomst ook ontbijt wil serveren in de KomEet. Dirk heeft met Rita een gesprek over Justin en Gail. 'Aflevering 129 (#5014) - donderdag 21 februari 2013' Véronique weet welke richting ze uit wil met de verschillende takken van de holding. Stefanie begint zich zorgen te maken over haar relatie met Hans. Marie-Rose probeert Anna en Albert te overtuigen om bij haar en Mathias in te trekken. Peter en Rudi zoeken een naam voor de nieuwe kledinglijn. Nathalie is vertederd omdat Dirk tal van plannen maakt om hun kinderen op te vangen. Tussen Bart en Trudy lopen de spanningen op. *'Laatste aflevering met Tristan Versteven (Michiel De Ruyter).' 'Aflevering 130 (#5015) - vrijdag 22 februari 2013' Anna mag het ziekenhuis verlaten. Benny en Hans spreken terug af in de Jan & Alleman, waar hun gesprek in een ruzie eindigt. Dirk en Nathalie pikken hun kinderen Justin en Gail op de luchthaven op. Bart is de afwijzingen op zijn sollicitaties beu en ondertussen verdiept Peter zich steeds meer in de modewereld. Rita is het beu om alleen in haar studio te zitten en ze gaat weer aan de slag in de Jan & Alleman. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen